starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Кама
|culture=Мандалорцы |creators= |created= |destroyed= |discovered= |owners= |locations= |cost= |value= |structure= |size= |color=Различный; серый,«Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» тёмный,«Месть ситхов: Иллюстрированный словарь» синий«Наследие Силы: Откровение» |material=Крепкая кожа |length= |width= |height= |weight= |protection=Защита от шрапнели, осколков и струй реактивных ранцев |capacity= |range= |inscription= |markings=Делаются самими владельцами |purpose=*Защита ног *Церемониальный наряд |heritage= |era=*Старая РеспубликаStar Wars: The Old Republic *Восход Империи *Наследие |affiliation=*Мандалорцы *Великая армия Республики *Республиканские бойцы на Ротасе V}} Кама ( ) — гибкая кожаная броня, крепившаяся на поясе. Кама была позаимствована мандалорскими воинами у Солнечной гвардии Тирсуса и с тех пор стала неотъемлемой частью их культуры. Хотя республиканские бойцы с Ротаса V носили на поясе схожую броню, камы солдат-клонов Великой армии Республики создавались по мандалорским технологиям. Во время сражения крепкие и упругие камы защищали ноги своих владельцев от низколетящих осколков и весьма опасных струй ракет, запускаемых из реактивных ранцев. Владельцы кам использовали их как в защитных, так и в церемониальных целях. Описание Кама была юбкоподобным куском гибкой брони, который носилcя на талии и крепился на поясе при помощи застёжек.«Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» Этот своеобразный«Шансы» предмет одежды был выполнен из крепкой кожи и хорошо защищал ноги своего владельца от шрапнели, обломков и очень опасных струй ракет, запускаемых из реактивных ранцев. Жёсткость и вес камы придавали походке её гуманоида-владельца прямоту и некоторую чванливость. Чаще всего камы были выкрашены в серый, жёлтый или синий цвет. Некоторые владельцы кам наносили на них особые знаки отличия или окантовку. История Самый древний предок камы использовался пехотинцами армии Зима Деспота для защиты ног от разогретых выхлопов своих теплоизлучателей.«Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» Более поздний прообраз камы входил в комплект брони Солнечных гвардейцев Тирсуса и был взят на заметку народом мандалорцев, чьи воины неоднократно сталкивались с Гвардией на полях сражений.«Галактика в войне» Кама стала традиционной частью культуры мандалорского народа и неотъемлемой частью брони их наёмников и солдат. Во времена правления Мандалора Объединителя кама была знаком принадлежности солдата к воинской элите.«Кодекс охотника за головами» В 738 ДБЯ к власти на Мандалоре пришла миролюбивая политическая фракция «Новые мандалорцы» и отказалась от традиционных мандалорских доспехов как от вредного пережитка жестокого прошлого.«Иллюстрированный Атлас» Хотя мандалорским военным кланам пришёл конец, многие мирные жители продолжали носить каму для соблюдения традиций. С течением времени некое подобие камы вошло в комплект доспехов республиканских бойцов с Ротаса V. thumb|right|280px|[[Элитный республиканский коммандос|ЭРК-солдаты Великой армии Республики в тёмно-серых камах.]] После создания Великой армии Республики Манд'алор Джанго Фетт«Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66» набрал для её тренировки сотню инструкторов, большая часть которых также была мандалорцами. С подачи этих инструкторов (т.н. «Куэ'валь Дар») для этой армии началось массовое производство кам и прочих элементов мандалорского вооружения. Первыми владельцами кам среди солдат-клонов ВАР стали элитные республиканские коммандос (или ЭРК-солдаты). Элитные республиканские коммандос класса Альфа и класса Нуль носили тёмно-серые камы, по которым можно было определить их воинское звание. Внешний вид и манера поведения элитных республиканских коммандос породили среди их товарищей и остальных солдат поговорку «ЭРКи — сплошные глотки и камы». Вскоре после начала войны между Республикой и Конфедерацией независимых систем элитный республиканский коммандос Альфа-17 приступил к обучению клонов-коммандеров для ВАР. Каждый из воспитанников Альфы приобрёл навыки ЭРК-солдат и научился независимо мыслить. После завершения обучения многие клоны-коммандеры обзавелись собственными камами и заказали похожие для своих подчинённых. Элитные республиканские коммандос вроде Пятерни, Эхо, Блица, Разорителя и Кольта носили персонализированные варианты камы со своими знаками отличия. Многие из лидеров Галактической Республики были всерьёз обеспокоены распространением среди солдат-клонов культуры мандалорцев — того самого народа, чьи воины веками воевали и с самой Республикой, и с джедаями. Недовольных пришлось убеждать в том, что солдатские камы были созданы на основе доспехов прореспубликанских воинов с Ротаса V, не имевших к мандалорцам и их культуре никакого отношения. Впоследствии республиканцы стали называть камы «командирскими юбками» и всячески отрицали их мандалорское происхождение. По мере эскалации конфликта камы вошли в комплекты брони низкотемпературных клонов, клонов-огнемётчиков и Галактических пехотинцев. Хотя многие солдаты-клоны и клоны-коммандос пренебрежительно называли камы «юбочками», они не могли отрицать того, что эта лёгкая и упругая броня отлично защищала ноги своих владельцев от шрапнели и осколков. Камы хорошо защищали ноги своего владельца от шрапнели, обломков и очень опасных струй ракет, запускаемых из реактивных ранцев. Камы реактивных солдат-клонов надёжно защищали их от очень опасных струй ракет, запускаемых из реактивных ранцев. thumb|left|300px|''Камы'' [[Клон-коммандер|клона-коммандера Блая и других офицеров 327-ого звёздного корпуса.]] Клон-коммандос Фай с радостью обнаружил брошенную каму ЭРК-солдата Альфы-30 после того, как тот дезертировал на Гафтикаре. Фай соскрёб со своего приобретения синюю лейтенантскую маркировку и нацепил его на свой пояс. Во время штурма столицы планеты Фай получил серьёзную черепно-мозговую травму и впал в кому. Фай был доставлен на Корусант и прошёл курс лечения у рыцаря-джедая Бардана Джусика. Чтобы вызвать ответную реакцию раненого клона, Джусик расстелил перед ним серую кожу его камы и разложил на ней серые с красным шлем и доспехи. После окончательного восстановления здоровья на Мандалоре Фай навсегда оставил Великую армию Республики, но продолжил носить свою старую каму вместе с новыми мандалорскими доспехами. После окончания битвы за Корусант сводный брат Фая, элитный республиканский коммандос класса Нуль Ордо Скирата, дезертировал из Великой армии Республики и расстался со своим комплектом брони ЭРК-солдата. Одев мандалорские доспехи, Ордо завернул свой шлем солдата-клона в каму и вышел из пустующего здания штаб-квартиры Бригады специальных операций. В последний год Войн клонов во многих магазинах и ларьках столицы Мандалора Келдабе продавались различные изделия камы и других изделия из кожи. Их продажа проводилась ровно два раза в неделю. В том же году сепаратисты потерпели поражение, а Верховный Канцлер Палпатин реорганизовал Республику в Галактическую Империю и объявил себя её единоличным правителем. После основания Империи её солдаты стали носить белую броню штурмовиков и лишились большинства элементов своего прежнего обмундирования, в том числе и кам. Несмотря на масштабное переобмундирование имперской пехоты, некоторым элитным подразделениям разрешили носить наплечники, а камы были включены в комплект доспехов снежных штурмовиков.«Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» thumb|right|225px|[[Брачный союз|Свадьба Мирты Гев и Геса Орада.]] В 41 ПБЯ молодая внучка правящего Манд'алора Бобы Фетта, охотница за головами Мирта Гев, решила пойти по стопам своего прославленного деда и взялась за изучение мандалорской культуры.«Наследие Силы: Жертва» После окончания изучения Гев сменила свои простые бронированные доспехи«Наследие Силы: Кровные узы» на комплект традиционной мандалорской брони из сверхпрочного металла ''бескар''. Также Гев обзавелась рыжей камой и надела её перед свадьбой с мандалорским солдатом по имени Гес Орад на Мандалоре. Мандалорец Горан Бевиин, общий друг Мирты и её дедушки Бобы, носил тёмно-синюю каму в тон своей брони и надёл её перед началом праздничных торжеств, устроенных в честь свадьбы Гев и Орада. В 127 ПБЯ солдаты Манд'алора Чернана Ордо носили камы во время сражения с силами Империи Фела на Ботаджефе. Спустя десять лет после окончания битвы камы находились в комплекте брони мандалорки Тес Вевек и её бывшего мужа Хондо Карра. Кама Вевек была бордового цвета, а её мужа — чёрного.«Звёздные войны. Наследие 41: Проныра: Конец скитаний» Появления *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *«Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *«Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино» * * * * * * * *Фильм / роман «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» *«Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Ускоренный курс» *«Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Наездники ветра Талораана» * *«Войны клонов: Прелюдия» *«Войны клонов: Пробный выстрел» *«Войны клонов: Планы» *«Войны клонов: Мышиная охота» * * * * * * *«Войны клонов: Пленных не брать» *«Войны клонов: Головоломка» * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * *«Отряд "Омега": Цели» *«Войны клонов: Валседианская операция» * * * * *«Войны клонов: Охота на охотников» * * * * * * * * * *''The Droid Deception'' *«Шансы» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *«Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» * * * * * * * * * * * * *«Звёздные войны. Республика: Осада Салукемая» *«Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66» *«Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» *«Имперские коммандос: 501-й» * *«Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» *«Наследие Силы: Откровение» *«Звёздные войны. Наследие 41: Проныра: Конец скитаний» }} Неканоничные появления *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''A droid in the hand is worth two in the asteroid belt'' *''Clones don't even know the meaning of the word surrender'' *''Do Clones dream of Electric Mynocks?'' *''A clone trooper always obeys orders'' *''A clone by any other name'' *''Clones are famous all across the galaxy'' *''Clone troopers are excellent diplomats'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film Источники *«Джеонозис и миры Внешнего Кольца» * *«Месть ситхов: Иллюстрированный словарь» * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' *«Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» *«Кодекс охотника за головами» Примечания и ссылки }} Категория:Мандалорская броня Категория:Униформа